


[115]Tender is the Night

by Kornblume



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 02:35:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11072283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kornblume/pseuds/Kornblume
Summary: 杀手让X逃家的国会议员之子阿代尔。车存档。





	[115]Tender is the Night

 

 

 

深夜的街头像是老旧照片，刚下过雨的天气又湿又冷。

轮胎在冰凉的沥青地面上缓慢爬行，冷气从略微打开一条缝的车窗外钻进来，让勒努调高了空调温度，将车开过黑暗宁静的街角，转进另一方天地。

一般是没有人会乐意在这样森寒的夜晚独自游荡在街上的，他们很多都选择在温暖的家中早早休息，准备迎接次日的按部就班——而有些地方的作息时间显然非常不同。

让勒努并非是第一次来到红灯区，但他来到这种地方很大程度上不是为了享乐，而是来接人：他是有那么几个热爱混迹于此的“朋友”，并且他们还有点喜欢惹是生非。相对于他们，让勒努绝对是个遵纪守法的好公民，他连应召女郎的电话都极少拨出，但既然他年轻又健康，便乐于接受各种派对上突来的艳遇——红灯区的故事也有过一两回。

不过今天他是纯粹怀抱着接人的目的来的，到达那间乌烟瘴气的酒吧外后，让勒努打了多次电话都没有回音，他也懒得进去逮人，索性下了车，懒散地依靠着车门，打算抽根烟。

街边的女郎从他身边走过，又细又长的鞋跟之上是一双双用网袜包裹的、或明或暗引诱“客人”的腿。让勒努抬头，与街对面的几个艳丽女人打了个照面，他礼貌地笑了笑，目光倒是非常百无聊赖。妓女们自然看出他没有什么心情，回以客套商业的笑容后继续招揽生意。

让勒努吐出一口气，在白雾消散之后，才从夹克内侧口袋里摸出打火机来。

 也许是天气不好受了潮，也许是夜晚温度太低他的手指有点不听使唤，也许是打火机内的油耗尽了……总之，他烦躁地点了几次都没能成功。让勒努叼着烟，脸上难得露出不耐之色，大概是那几位彻夜狂欢的家伙太过没心没肺。

而就在他快要放弃时，一只打火机从别人手里递到了他面前。

“不介意的话，用我的吧。”

让勒努跟随他的声音看过去，找到一张似乎有些稚气未脱的脸。可这个时间点还在外面晃荡的，怎么都不会是未成年。

他接过打火机，点了点头：“谢谢。”

“不客气。”年轻的男人有着一头柔软的金发，碧绿的眼眸在黑夜里盛过红灯区混乱的霓虹灯光，颜色竟还能透澈如新。

让勒努点过烟，将打火机还给他，继续沉默地等人。

而他好像在刻意搭话：“都到这儿来了，不去看看吗？”

“我是在等人。”让勒努觉得自己大概也是无聊得紧，“倒是你，为什么不去享受夜生活？”

他的脸上出现一个暧昧的笑容：“我在等生意。”

让勒努闻言，手指抖了抖，差点没拿稳烟。

“恕我冒昧，你……很年轻。”

“的确如你所说。”这个年轻的等生意的大男孩学着让勒努的样子，三分慵懒七分诱惑地倚上车门，眸色闪烁，“但赚钱可不容易。”

让勒努怎么看都觉得他像是个受过良好教育的中产阶级家庭成员，因为无论怎么看，他都跟这片区域格格不入——即便他穿得像个离经叛道的哥特颓废系小年轻——“哥特颓废系”，让勒努不知道现在的大学生是不是这么说的，反正他是一时半会儿理解不来。他也年轻，然而比起那些二十出头的人，他就会被他们当作上了年纪的老古董。

大约是觉得让勒努的反应很无趣，年轻人似乎嗤笑一声，拿过他手里的烟，轻车熟路地吸过一口，然后靠近他几分，对着他的脸缓缓吐出一个完满的烟圈。

让勒努顿时哑然。

“还给你，无聊先生。”他轻笑着把烟塞回让勒努口中，转身离开，轻飘飘地踩着地面，像走在柔软的棉花上。

让勒努从烟蒂部分接触到一丝酒味，再看看那个逐渐远去的背影，眨了眨眼。

然后他打开车门坐了进去，慢慢地跟在年轻男人的身侧。

“你这是什么意思？”

他停下脚步，弯下腰来，手臂撑在降下的车窗上，眼里都是朦胧的笑意：“难道想跟我谈谈价钱吗？”

“……上车。”让勒努给了他另一个选择，“或者你喜欢我下来把你塞进去。”

男人脸上的笑容愈发惹眼，他顺从地拉开副驾座车门坐上来，偏头看向让勒努：“先说好，我可不便宜。”

“我也没说付不起。”让勒努回应道，“让勒努，我的名字。”

碧绿的眼睛弯出好看的弧度：“阿代尔斐尔。”

阿代尔斐尔。让勒努把这个名字在舌尖默然转了转，心想，他的父母一定很爱他。

*

实际上让勒努没有打算那么快就进入正题的，他本来想问问阿代尔斐尔的家住哪儿，至少他还能在对疑似未成年犯罪前悬崖勒马。然而阿代尔斐尔不怎么买他的账——一点也不。让勒努刚把车停在路边打算开口询问时，对方已经毫不顾忌地凑过来跨坐在他腿上，扯着他的衣领交换了一个略带血腥味的吻。让勒努猜测是他有点激动，所以没把握好力道，于是他安抚地摸了摸阿代尔斐尔的背脊，却被扣住手腕不准动弹，但已经迟了，让勒努发现了他的颤抖。

“停下来，阿代尔斐尔。”虽然他的确产生了这种意图，不过让勒努认为，做爱只有在两方都完全投入时才能将乐趣最大化，“如果你不喜欢，我可以送你回家。”

“为什么这么说？”阿代尔斐尔捧着他的脸，低着头，几乎与他鼻尖碰着鼻尖。他不断用嘴唇若有若无地轻触让勒努，像在搜刮温暖的属于人类亲昵时的吐息。“我看到了你的眼神，”青年的声音近似耳语，“你想要我，不是吗？”

真不知道他从哪儿学来的撩拨手段。让勒努觉得好笑，他决定不再劝阻阿代尔斐尔。

——既然对方如此渴求着生理快感，在自己也有此意的情况下，何乐而不为？

另外他估计阿代尔斐尔明早大约是下不了床了。

诚然，与那些“朋友”相比，让勒努是个老实温和的人，然而在性爱方面，他的控制欲和主导权放大得过于惊人，跟他发生过一次关系的应召女郎直说他在床上就是个“暴君”，蛮横霸道毫不讲理，不把对方从身体到精神彻底征服誓不罢休。让勒努只是笑了笑，回答道：“所以我一般不会跟人上床。”

他还没有在床上弄出人命的兴趣，而现在迫不及待要将自己献出的阿代尔斐尔着实勾起了让勒努内心的火焰——他也想看看，这个年轻人到底能在自己的进攻下撑多久。

几乎是从车库开始，他们就纠缠在一起，等到让勒努一边拥吻着阿代尔斐尔一边迅速地打开门把人推进去之后，他们俩都把外套扔在了地板上。

让勒努环住阿代尔斐尔的腰，稍稍使劲，抱起他离开玄关，三步并两步地移动到沙发上，将他压在身下亲吻的同时伸手隔着布料揉弄着阿代尔斐尔抬头的欲望。拥抱与吻同样紧密热烈，急切得连试探的爱抚都略去，除掉衣裤之后让勒努抬起阿代尔斐尔的双腿，让它们朝着自己大大张开，紧接着就是没有丝毫犹豫的进入占有——先前在车里阿代尔斐尔已经胆大包天地用舌头和手指挑逗过让勒努了，效果不错，差点使让勒努开进路边绿化带里。然后他耀武扬威似的直起身，舔去溅在嘴角的浊液，在让勒努车内翻出一小瓶润滑剂来，充满恶意地倾倒在让勒努的性器所在位置。

让勒努在心里说了三遍阿代尔斐尔是喝了酒得意忘形，但他最后踩死了油门飞速奔向住处，嗓音温柔：“我会干死你。”

阿代尔斐尔也许料到这场情事不会有什么缠绵缱绻的前戏，可他没料到让勒努真的会就这么进入自己。巨大的不适迫使他拼命后仰了脖颈大口呼吸，总算在眼前密密麻麻的黑点之后找回了自己的声音：“至少也带上套再——”

“嘘。”让勒努把他抵死在沙发上，偏头笑了笑，“接下来，除了叫床声，我不希望听见别的。”

碧绿色的眼睛倏然瞪大，阿代尔斐尔被顶得猝不及防，下意识地想要弓起身子，然而让勒努一手牢牢地摁住了他的肩膀，根本不会让他随心所欲。

阿代尔斐尔终于意识到自己大概惹错了人，脑子里躁动的酒精霎时清醒大半，同时清醒的还有被完全撩拨而起的情欲。让勒努的攻势令他手足无措，还没准备好步调就从喉咙里发出一连串堪称浪荡的呻吟。

交合的地方他只要低头就能看见，那里不知廉耻地配合吞吐着让勒努深色的阴茎，和自己大腿根部较为白皙的皮肤颜色截然不同。他在被占有，被另一个男人从外至内地蚕食，糟糕的是他竟然觉得有种过于激烈的快感，炸得他头皮一阵发麻，整个身体都像飘在云端。

什么规矩礼仪教养阿代尔斐尔通通抛之脑后，如果让勒努给他造出了一个快感地狱，那么他也沉溺得甘之若饴。

他的身体和思维都随着让勒努的动作上下沉浮，这种快乐在他过去的二十多年生命中未曾出现过，所以他在第一次里轻易地攀上了顶端——

但还不够，远远不够。

让勒努也不会就这么放过他。

他们从沙发滚到卧室，阿代尔斐尔被让勒努压在柔软的床上再度贯穿，他差点以为自己的内脏都要被顶出来，脚趾在半空中绷直又抓紧，求饶的语句到后来已经变得不知所云，然后他因情动而胡乱伸展抓挠的双手从让勒努红痕道道的背上离开，举过头顶，摸到了枕头下一个坚硬冰冷的物品。

让勒努镇静地看着阿代尔斐尔从自己枕头下摸出一把手枪，接着那个被自己操弄得眼中泛出水光的人笑嘻嘻地用枪口对准了自己眉心。

他继续在阿代尔斐尔体内进出着，肉体交媾淫糜的声响与阿代尔斐尔变调的呻吟一同充斥于房间内。让勒努把阿代尔斐尔抱坐起来，扭过他的身体使他背对自己，又一次进入他：“你不该这么拿枪。”

让勒努耐心地抬手矫正阿代尔斐尔持枪的手势，尽管后者已经快要拿不稳“这才是正确的方法。”

“不、不……别再——”阿代尔斐尔的声音终于带上了真挚的示弱之意，他扔掉了那把意外发现的东西，反手过去想要阻止让勒努的动作，但他根本来不及了。

“……求求你，求你了！”他难耐地回过头，哀求地望着让勒努，期望贴在自己后背的那个火热胸膛的主人能够满足自己的愿望。让勒努欣然衔住了他伸出的舌尖，用自己的舌与齿和阿代尔斐尔的共舞。

让勒努牵制着阿代尔斐尔软弱反抗的手臂，重重地撞着那具还有些青涩的甜美躯体，然后抱紧了他，将头埋在阿代尔斐尔的颈项间，贪婪呼吸着那份美好的香气，然后把所有原始的欲望尽数宣泄。

阿代尔斐尔无力地瘫软在床上，背部漂亮的蝴蝶骨跟呼吸起伏。让勒努俯下身，竭尽温柔地亲吻着阿代尔斐尔沾着汗液和某种体液的皮肤，轻轻地在他身侧躺下，把他拥入怀中。

“要我帮你清理吗？”让勒努问。

阿代尔斐尔似乎抬了抬眼皮，睫毛掩盖了缝隙里的绿。“……”

他累得不行，就这样昏沉沉地睡了过去。

让勒努默然一笑，撩开他的额发吻了吻阿代尔斐尔的额头：“好吧，晚安。”

窗外深沉阴冷的夜色，仿佛也变得温柔了起来。

【Fin】

 

 

 

 


End file.
